dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hound Pits Pub
The Hound Pits Pub is a drinking establishment owned by Farley Havelock and, as the headquarters of the Loyalists, acts as the central hub for Dishonored. Description The Loyalists use the Hound Pits as their base, and Corvo Attano utilizes the space to prepare for missions. The three-hundred-year-old building, situated in the Old Port District, consists of four stories. The pub itself is on the first floor, along with the two-story brewery and wine cellar. On the second floor are bedrooms, one of which serves as the servants' quarters. The third floor is bricked off and inaccessible. The attic is on the fourth floor and consists of three rooms. It also has roof access and a makeshift walkway connected to the nearby ruined tower. The basement provides access to the sewers. Before the pub was closed due to the plague, hound fighting matches took place regularly in the basement beneath the pub.[[The Heart/Quotes#The Hound Pits Pub|''"Somewhere in the basements below, hound kills hound, and money changes hands."]] Advertisements for the matches can be found on surrounding structures, and a room with a large cage and a scoreboard can be found in a separate building on the property. Occupants *'Samuel Beechworth' ― Sleeps outside the pub under a makeshift shelter. *'Piero Joplin' ― Has his own workshop beside the pub and sells equipment and upgrades to Corvo. *'Wallace Higgins ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *Cecelia ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *Lydia Brooklaine ― Sleeps in the servants' quarters on the second floor. *Farley Havelock ― Has his own room on the second floor and has an audiograph player with personal entries along with a journal. *Treavor Pendleton ― Has his own room on the second floor along with an audiograph player. *Corvo Attano ― Sleeps in the attic. *Callista Curnow ― Sleeps in the ruined tower adjacent to the pub. *Emily Kaldwin ― Sleeps in the ruined tower adjacent to the pub. *Teague Martin ― Martin's quarters are undetermined. Menu '''Food Menu For the Month of Nets - Jellied Eels (Fresh, Not Canned!) ''- 12 coins - - Brined Hagfish - 8 coins - - Grilled Whale - 15 coins - - Blood Sausage - 11 coins - - Pickled Quail Eggs - 8 coins for 3 - - Dark Bread - 8 coins - '''Our Specialty Drinks' For Your Pleasure and Ease of Mind - Hound Pits Draft - 6 coins - - Mulled Cider - 8 coins - - Sugared Wine - 3 coins - - Dunwall Brand Whiskey - 10 coins - - Emerald Absinthe - 12 coins - Trivia *There are many hidden items in and around the Hound Pits, such as the expensive Rewire Tool. *The Hound Pits was once apparently known for its fresh blood ox stew. *According to the Heart, the wine is topped off with river water.''"They top off the wine with river water. But eventually someone swoons, then fresh bottles are fetched from the cellars."'' Gallery Hound Pits Pub File:HoundPits-BarInterior1.png|The bar. File:HoundPits-BarInterior2.png|Alternative view of the bar. Houndpitsinterior.png|Bar interior. File:HoundPits-BarInterior3.png|Seating booths. Interior Rooms File:HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom1.png|Doorway to Corvo's room. File:HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom2.png|Interior of Corvo's room. File:HoundPits-Corvo'sRoom3.png|Alt. entrance to Corvo's room. File:HoundPits-Havelock'sRoom.png|Havelock's room. File:HoundPits-Pendleton'sRoom.png|Pendleton's room. File:HoundPits-ServantQuarters.png|The servant quarters. Other Dishonored Secret Rewire Tool!|The secret rewire tool. hound pits at night.png|The Hound Pits Pub at night. havelockwrenhavenhoundpits.jpg|Havelock on the Hound Pits dock. Hound Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Havelock and Emily at the Hound Pits, outside Piero's workshop. hound pits1.png|View of the Hound Pits upon approaching from the river. hound pits3.png|Back view of the Hound Pits. samuelshelter1.png|Samuel's makeshift shelter. samuelshelter2.png|Interior of Samuel's shelter. hound pits01.png|Havelock and Pendleton talk outside the Hound Pits. hound pits02.png|The side of the Hound Pits and Piero's workshop. hound pits03.png|The dog cage at the Hound Pits. hound scores.png|A scoreboard near the hound cage. Sewer weeper.png|The sewers underneath the Hound Pits. Dunwall View.png|Dunwall as seen from the Hound Pits Pub. Hound Pits Doorsign.png|A sign above the side door of the Hound Pits Pub. Sign HPP.jpg|A sign at the entrance to the pub. hound pits menu.png|The menu outside the front door. Opening Times.png|Hound Pits Pub opening times. Hound Pits Sign.png|A plate in the pub. Greaves.png|A plate in the pub advertising Greaves Lighting Oil. Dogfighthoundpits.jpg|A poster for a dog fight at the Hound Pits. Billboard.png|A billboard on the street near the Hound Pits. Poster Cluster2.png|A poster cluster in Corvo's room. Golden Cat Advertisement.png|An advertisement for the Golden Cat near the Hound Pits. poster hound pits.jpg|A poster advertising the Hound Pits Pub. References Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Businesses